This invention relates to audio control systems and more particularly relates to an audio control system in which an equalizer is coupled to an illuminated electronic display.
The basic function of an equalizer in an audio system is to correct for tonal abnormalities in what is ultimately heard by the listener. A number of factors are capable of imposing colorations on the sound and it is generally accepted that graphic equalizers provide the most flexible means to correct such colorations.
These graphic equalizers split the audio spectrum into a plurality of smaller segments or frequency bands and provide means to control the level of each band. The adjustments are usually in the form of slide controls, the sliders providing a visual representation of the frequency response of the equalizer.
One disadvantage of the conventional approach is that an equalizer with slide controls is generally bulky and tends to become a very large electronic instrument when there are more than a few controls. Further, the equalizers are difficult for the average person to use because there are more controls to be adjusted and a considerable amount of practice and experimentation is required to properly equalize an audio system. This is generally because the listener cannot mentally link what he is hearing with the visual representation provided by the position of the slide control for each frequency band. It is an object of the present invention to overcome these disadvantages.